fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Shar'd Cadre
Background The Shar'd Cadre was a elite unit of Tau Fire Warriors. There name translates directly to "Steel Cadre" However these were no ordinary Fire Warriors. This unit composed of enhanced fighters, supersoldiers. Their origins stretched back as far as the Damocles Gulf Crusade. The Imperium launched a full blown crusade to exterminate the Tau race. At the forefront of their attack were their dreaded Space Marines. Strong, faster, and more deadly than any other gue'la soldier, they carved a bloody path through Tau defenses. Even after the Imperium aborted its offensive, the effect of their elite shock troops was not lost on many commanders. History The Shar'd Cadre was officially formed during the first success of Project Steel Caste. After multiple failures and setbacks, the project made a breakthrough and Shar'd supersoldiers were sucessfully created. Those that survived the enhancement procedure were placed in the ranks of an elite unit. With the final scientific breakthroughs, the Cadre was reconstituted with perfected soldiers and immediately deployed to the front lines. Unfortunetly by that time the 3rd Sphere Expansion was concluding, but this did not stop the Shar'd. The Cadre redeployed within Tau borders to recently annexed worlds in order to counter any remaining resistance that remained. Within the year the resulting counter-insurgency operations swifty and effectively wiped out most of the remaining gue'la insurgents on several worlds. With their successes, tau commanders were becoming bolder and wanted to send the Cadre deep behind enemy lines to assassinate key imperial leaders. The chief goal in mind was to covertly insert them into the gue'la realm of Ultramar in order to take out their primary leaders and organize a gue'vesa network on Macragge. They hoped that in doing so would soften up the enemy on their southern border and neutralize a great threat to tau expansion. The plan was classified under the codename Operation Shadowfall. Disbandment Unfortunetly for the Cadre the operation would be scrapped. Doctrine Organization Equipment Commando Armour Commado Armor was the type of body armor that the earlier generations were equipped with. It closely resembles standard issue armor with several notable differences. The variant is larger and far more heavily armored. The basic principle of construction is the same but the plates are far heavier and thicker. Electronics and onboard software are also enhanced. XV17 "Fusillade" Commando Suit The XV17 Commando Suit was a powered exoskelaton designed to enhance the Shar'd in combat. In terms of appearance the suit closely resembles the XV15 stealth suit. However it is much more than that. The suit offers ample protection against most small arms and heavy shrapenel. It is also hardened against EMP, radiation, and fully vaccumed sealed providing fifity minutes of air. On top of this, all XV17s are outfitted with full stealth capabilities and a jet pack. The helmet is one of the suits most advanced pieces of equipment. It will enhance the warrior's field of vision by providing targeting and range-finder information and battlefield communications. It also allows the wearer to see in infra red, x-ray, ultrasounds, and magnify selected targets. All this information is displayed via a heads up display. Micro sensors react to the outside enviroment view the main eye lenses and mirror it within the helmet. This allows the warrior to see out of his helmet as if he was not wearing one. However the suit only ever entered semi-prodution and only the more recent generation ever recieved them. Due to its difficult construction and ridiculas cost of maintenance, the suits were eventually scrapped and the Shar'd Cadre disbanded. Repulse Cannon In an attempt to provide their warriors with maximum firepower with minimum weight, Earth Caste engineers developed Repulse cannon. Effectively it is a heavily stripped down burst cannon. Using lighter materials and less components, they were able to make it lighter without sacrificing offensive power. Most Shar'd carried one into combat as part of their XV17 suit. Notable Campaigns Characters Commander Shadowthorn- Quotes Category:DirgeOfCerberus111 Category:Tau Empire Category:Tau